KARMA: A New Generation?
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H girls are in peril. Somehow, their old nemesis; Phobos and Cedric, have escaped from their prisons in Kandrakar, with even more power than before! The Oracle chooses five temporary Guardians, so the W.I.T.C.H will stay safe. But the new leader must choose between love and War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Guardians

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Yo! Normally, I write anime and manga fan-fics, but W.I.T.C.H is considered an anime/manga to me. I've never read the English version of W.I.T.C.H, only the French, since I go to a French school. And I don't know a lot about the series, but enough to write this story. I love PhobosxOC pairings, and this is one of them! R&R and no Flames please! Oh, and this is based on the comics/manga, cause Phobos looks better. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H!**

**Claimer: I DO own Rin, Kiara, Ashley, Aliyah and Morgan! Well, not exactly. They're based off of me and my friends from school.**

**Summary: The W.I.T.C.H girls are in peril. Somehow, their old nemesis; Phobos and Cedric, have escaped from their prisons in Kandrakar, with even more power than before! The Oracle chooses five temporary Guardians, so the W.I.T.C.H will stay safe. But the new leader must choose between love and War.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Guardians

Walking down a path, a girl with short, blood red hair came to view.

_Brrr, It's so cold! I hate winter! I wonder how Irma's doing."_ she thought, knowing how the brunette has problems during the winter due to her Water powers becoming ice. Suddenly, a white flash appeared and she found herself in... Kandrakar!

"W-what?! What am I doing here?!"

"Hello Will." said a calm and mellow voice. Turning around, Will saw the Oracle!

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

The Oracle replied; "You and your fellow Guardians are in trouble! You must tell your parents about the Secret, and hide! Phobos is back, and he's planning to destroy you! He's stronger than before."

Turning to a huge crystal ball, 5 girls appeared, laughing with each other. A short blond, 2 brunettes, a black head and a red head (dark red/auburn).

"These, are going to be the temporary new Guardians until Phobos is defeated."

In shock, Will replied; "But that's like sacrificing!"

"Yes, we know. And we have a plan. Your powers will be given to them. That's why you must tell them."

Yan Lin suddenly appeared. "I have already told my Hay Lin. She told Irma and Cornelia. You must tell Taranee and Orube will help the new Guardians.

"But, why not give us the powers?!" Will cried, seeing how it was unfair.

"Because," Tibor said "The prince and Cedric will recognize you and you'll be in great danger! While if _they_ go, we'll launch a surprise attack."

"B-b-but-!"

"No 'buts' Will. Tibor is right, a surprise attack will work and if not, well..." The Oracle trailed off.

"It's nothing Will. Just go now."

"But-"

"Bye!" and they dissapeared from Will's view.

_[Cornelia's place]_

"Okay, so we're in danger and the Oracle is sending new girls in our place." Irma said. "Wow! I've been noticing that I've been feeling less energetic lately!"

"Yeah, and I can't fly anymore." cried Hay Lin.

"Who are these new temporary Guardians?" Taranee asked.

"Hmm, their names are Rin Miyuzaki, Morgan Freeman, Kiara Mikami and Aliyah and Ashley Faragonda. Rin is their leader; goth-like, quiet, loves electronics and music. No wonder she has my powers. Aliyah and Ashley are polar opposites yet twins. Aliyah has water and Ashley has fire powers. Morgan is also a calm person and she has the earth powers and Kiara has air." Will informed her friends.

"Ooh! Like Morgan Freeman from the movie 'Evan Almighty'?!" Irma asked excitedly.

"No duh. They're girls!" Cornelia replied.

"And I'm helping them?" Orube asked.

"Yes, you'll help them since you know Phobos and Cedric." Will replied.

Orube beamed, knowing she'll see her secret love again.

"So, where do we find these girls?" Corny asked, looking annoyed that someone else has her powers.

"Hmmm, in Cedric's old book-store!"

_[next day, Cedric's old book-store]_

"P.U! Does this place need cleaning, or what?!" Irma cried, pinching her nose.

"Well, it has been a while..." Taranee trailed off.

"C'mon girls, let's open the shop." Will said.

After a bit of dusting a cleaning, the girls "opened" the shop.

**DING-DING!** went the bell, signaling that there are customers.

Five girls came in, 1 auburn haired and emo/goth styled clothes, 1 dark haired with tomboy-ish clothes, a blonde with very classical styled clothes, and 2 light-brown haired girls, twins, with one wearing girly clothes while the other, the complete opposite.

"Helloooo! Welcome to 'Ye Olde Bookstore'! What may I get you?" Irma asked, professionally.

"Ooh, lookie here, a comedian." said the tomboy twin, with a smirk.

"Oh, Aliyah, stop! Sorry, she's in a bad mood cause her boyfriend dumped her." the girly twin said.

"Did not! And I never had a boyfriend!" yelled the tomboy twin, who the W.I.T.C.H supposed she was Aliyah.

"Ashley, Aliyah, stop!" ordered the goth-like girl. "We're here cause we got a note saying to meet with some people here."

"Ah, that'd be us, although we didn't send anything. We are the Guardians of the Veil." Will said.

"But we are in trouble." Hay Lin said. "Our old enemies from another dimension have been locked up in a world called; 'Kandrakar', but they've recently escaped, with more power than ever!"

"You're the new Guardians. Our powers are yours and you mustn't tell ANYONE! Not your folks, teachers, boyfriends, natta!" Irma said. "If we go, they'll recognize us and we'll be killed. That's why you're going."

"Hey, hey! 1) We never agreed to this and 2) Who chose us and why?!" the goth-girl asked.

"Yeah, and you don't even know our names!" the blonde cried.

"Ah yes, we actually do." said Cornelia, with a smirk to annoy the new Earth Guardian. She pointed at the correct new Guardian and said their names. "Rin, Kiara, Morgan, Aliyah and Ashley."

"STALKER! I'MMA CALL THE POLICE!" Aliyah yelled.

"No, wait please! Here's proof!" Hay Lin took the Heart of Kandrakar and gave it to Rin. You're the new temporary leader, Rin. It'll glow when near you. All you have to yell is..."

"Guardians Unite!" Will finished, but the odd thing was that despite the fact that they have no powers, they transformed!

"Woah! So we didn't lose our costumes! Sweet!" Irma cried.

"W-w-what. The. HECK?!" Aliyah yelled, shocked.

"You try Rin." Will said, holding the Heart to her.

Taking a deep breath, Rin yelled "Guardians Unite!"

**FLASH!**

Out came five girls. Rin had long, black flowy pants and a red shirt just like Hay Lin's, but the sleeves weren't winged shape. She also had black boots like Cornelia's with silver buckles and two thin loose black belts in an "off the shoulder" style or rather "off the hip" in this case. Aliyah and Ashley wore knee length skirts, Ashley's was black while Aliyah's was red, a tank-top that stopped over their belly buttons, Ashley's being red while Aliyah's being black, with gladiator sandals. Morgan had a red tank-top that had a lacy/webbed/plant-like pattern on the arms, like a sleeve. She had a short black skort with floral patterns of them, gladiator sandals in which the straps reached her knees. Kiara had a loose red and black striped shirt, with Will's sleeves , and it stopped at her belly button in the front and went to her legs in the back, like a cape. She had shoes like the Airwalk or Osiris high-top style in which one was red and one was black. They each had wings in the original style, yet they were the colour of a flame.

"Woah! This is wicked!" Rin cried out.

"Sweet! I can fly!" Kiara cried out, flying all over the library.

All talking at once, they hadn't noticed the shadow in a corner watching them.

"Hmm, interessssting..."

* * *

**S.o.t.C.D: Boy, that was pretty long! Please R&R, fav and follow and to come back for the next chapter. Good day to y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught!

**Aki-san (me): Hello! Thanks for the two awesome reviews I got on my first chapter. Here's chapter 2! Sadly, my friend Morgan, who "plays" Morgan in this story, has gotten into a fight with Aliyah and Ashley, so it'll be harder to write this story 'cause of the fact we're not together. By the way, this is based off of the _book_, cause Phobos looks better! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all except the plot 'cause technically, I don't own Rin, Kiara, Ashley, Aliyah and Morgan.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Caught!

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, sssire. They were in the old book ssstore."

"Well," replied the figure, turning towards his crystal-ball... thingy. "Than we must fix this." He smirked.

[back at Heatherfield]

"So, we're Guardians now?" asked the blonde.

"Yeup." replied the brunette.

"And we can't tell our parents."

Aliyah got up off of Rin's HUGE mattress bed, stretching out.

"Well, we can't be lazy bums and not do anything. Think of the people who need us!"

"But no one will know its us." Rin stated.

"Who cares?! At least we can protect our loved ones!"

The group murmured. Rin got up and said; "Fine, we'll do it. It's might be fun." she smirked.

########################################################################

**Rin's P.O.V:**  
[next day]

I had my iPhone with me, listening to "Wake Me Up!" by Avicci. It was school Picture Day. Oh joy.

I was wearing that pendant, as well as a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white camisole under a red and white zebra print cut shirt **(y'know, the one where it's cut under your chest?)** with black knee-high combat boots with silver buckles.

On my way to school, with my black messenger bag, I was watching "Black Butler" on my iPhone, as I had Internet and Hot-spot.

Suddenly, a big pink flash appeared from the pendant!

**WHOOOSH!**

**CRASH!**

I screamed as I twirling into some portal before I blacked out.

**Phobos' P.O.V:**

**CRASH!**

I turned around sharply to find a dark-haired girl on the ground, unconscious.

"Cedric? What's the meaning of this?!"

My servant came in his reptile form and bowed low to me.

"Yesss Massster?"

"Who is this...thing and what is...it?"

Cedric approached the figure on the ground and picked it up by...an arm? He brought the figure to me as its head was tossed backwards, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Thissss," he said. "Is one of the temporary Guardianssss. Sshhee iss the leader and possessses the Heart."

My eyes widened at that. "The Heart you say?" I approached to her as she squirmed under Cedric's grasp.

Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open. "Hey! Let go of me, you bastard!"

Cedric looked at me before I nodded. The human-snake then let go of the girl as she fell 5 feet off the ground.

"Oww. A bit more gentle next time?" she scowled. "Now, where the heck am I? First, I was running late to school for the stupid School pictures, and I end up... in some foreign land!" She looked up at me with her eyes narrowed. "Okay, who the heck are you and whaddya want?"

"My, my, such a language for a pretty girl like you." I said smirking, stroking my hand under her chin.

The girl smirked. "At least I don't change into a weird... snakey-thingy... and that I'm normal, perv."

**Rin's P.O.V:**

No way am I gonna let this guy beat me into talk-backing. Thing is, where the hay am I?

"You're a Guardian of the Veil, no?"

"And who are you? You seem to know me, so I should know you." I sneered back. "I know everyone who knows me, so I better know you, creep!"

"I'm Phobos. _Prince_ Phobos to you, commoner." the guy spat.

"Sure, sure. Prince? You sure? 'Cause it looks like even Lady GaGa can dress better than you, and she has no lineage rights or whatever. And commoner? Pff, don't make me laugh! I betcha' I'm more rich than you scumbag!"

Suddenly, a song came on and I felt a vibration in my pocket.

_'Cause you're hot, then you're cold_  
_You're yes, then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then your down_

The ringtone was "Hot N' Cold" by Katy Perry. Must be Kiara, since I set that ring-tone for her calls. I got my phone out and answered it.

"Yo! 'Sup?" I said in my best imitation of Pitbull.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Kiara screamed.

I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. "Woaah little lady! Calm down. I don't know. I was on my way to school when-"

**SNAP!**

That idiot "prince" just swatted my hand, making me drop my phone, and stomped on it!

I just stood there, gawking.

"It's best if you had no contact with your friends for the time being." he said calmly.

"W-w-what's? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Oh man, my parents are gonna kill me! I don't know if my insurance will cover it up!"

"So," he started, ignoring me. "An answer. Are you a Guardian of the Veil? I know you are."

"Than why ask?" I sneered.

"Because I wanted to be sure." he replied calmly. He then told Cedric to leave and turned around to stare at me.

"Because you're stupid?" I asked with an amused grin. I knew I was making him mad; that was the point and my revenge for him breaking my phone.

He was fuming but tried to remain calm. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you trying to be so calm? Usually, people would blow out on me by now."

He stared at me shocked. "So, this is normal?"

"Hmm, I guess. You're acting pretty... normal I guess. So... yeah."

He just stared at me. I got up and poked him.

"Hey, y'know it's impolite to stare at a lady?" I said smirking a bit.

"He stepped back and growled. "Who said you were a lady?"

"Hmm, I did!" I replied laughing.

He just stared at me bizarrely as I just continued on laughing my head off.

* * *

**Aki-san: Here's chapter 2! Hope ya' enjoyed it! So, as you can see, Rin is a rebellious type.**

**Rin: Hey! I am based off of you.**

**Aki-san: Doesn't mean you _are_ me. Please read, review, follow, favourite and stayed tune till' next chapter!**


End file.
